kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Persephone (KHIII) (HPR1)
Persephone, Goddess of Spring and Innocence and Queen of the Underworld, is the deceased wife of Hades and the main antagonist in the game Chains of Olympus in the God of War series. Ten years ago, during Kratos' servitude to the Gods, she allied herself with the dream god Morpheus and the mighty Titan Atlas, in hopes of destroying the world along with herself. This would be achieved by putting the gods to sleep by Morpheus’ power and freeing Atlas, allowing him to capture Helios and destroy the Pillar of the World. While chasing his daughter, Calliope, in the Underworld, Kratos was met by Persephone and demanded to see his daughter. Persephone explained to Kratos that if he were to see his daughter, who fled to the Elysium Fields, he would need to prove himself worthy by giving up his power and weapons. Only then would he be granted passage into the Elysium Fields as well. As he finally reunited with his daughter, Kratos realized he had been tricked by Persephone when she revealed her plot to destroy the world. Persephone no longer wanted to live because of the fact that she married a man she did not love, lived a life she did not choose, and that she was betrayed by the very gods who called her their own. She would be at peace and be free from her miserable existence. She taunted Kratos over the fact that he could do nothing to save his daughter. He angrily tried to attack Persephone, but she merely blasted him away. Kratos gave up his chance to be with Calliope to regain his powers and weapons so that he might be able to stop Persephone. Transforming into an angelic looking warrior, Persephone flew up the Pillar of the World, which Atlas had already been in the process of destroying. With his blades, Kratos managed to follow Persephone by latching himself onto her. They battled atop the Pillar, where Persephone was aided by Atlas. However, Helios, being held in Atlas's hand, radiated the ray of light which Kratos used to weaken the goddess. He then smashed her to death with the Gauntlet of Zeus. In her last breath, she told Kratos that his suffering would never end. Her actions would later foreshadow Kratos' own actions in taking revenge against the gods. Journal Entries First Entry Years ago, Persephone, Goddess of Spring and Innocence and Queen of the Underworld, and the deceased wife of Hades, was abducted by Hades and the world began to suffer as her mother mourned her. With some persuasion from Zeus, Hades let Persephone go, but not without tricking her into eating three pomegranate seeds. Eating the three pomegranate seeds meant that Persephone had to spend three months of the year with Hades in the underworld. Eventually, she grew bored of being married to man she did not love and plotted to destroy the world. Second Entry Persephone, Goddess of Spring and Innocence and Queen of the Underworld, attempted to destroy the world ten years ago with the help of the Titan Atlas and the dream god Morpheus. Her plan was discovered. Kratos was tasked with destroying her and did just that, thwarting her plan in the process. As she died, Persephone told Kratos that his suffering would never end, and she was right, for her death turned Hades against Kratos. Third Entry Persephone, Goddess of Spring and Innocence and Queen of the Underworld is the deceased wife of Hades. She attempted to destroy the world, herself and all of Olympus ten years ago. Kratos, then in servitude to the gods, was given the task of saving the gods, and this meant killing Persephone, who was the villainess manipulating everything. She told Kratos his suffering would never end, and, after her death, Hades developed a deep hatred of Kratos. Fourth Entry Persephone, Goddess of Spring and Innocence and Queen of the Underworld attempted to destroy the world. Kratos, ten years ago, killed her and saved the world, but in doing so, earned the wrath of Persephone's husband, Hades, who wants Kratos to suffer for what he did. He built an elaborate tomb for Persephone to reside in, and now plots Kratos's downfall. Before she died, Persephone told Kratos his suffering would never end. At the time, he didn't believe her, but now sees that she was right. Trivia Persephone does not actually appear in the story, as she is deceased by the time of the adventure. Her corpse, however, it seen in a coffin in the Underworld and she is mentioned by Hades on several occasions. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Revenge of Maleficent Category:HarryPotterRules1